


I Have Done It All For You

by To_Shiki



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, explains how they can walk upright better, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets to spend one last week with Caesar before the humans attack with the bio weapon he was forced to create.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Done It All For You

 

**“I have done it all for you.”  
                                -Jareth, the Goblin King**

 

_“I’m glad your patrol didn’t take the time to search me. They would have noticed what I was carrying and may have turned me away. Maybe put me out of my misery earlier than planned.”_

“My name,” nervous lip-licking, cheek twitching, “my name’s Doctor Will Rodman. I’m Caesar’s da- his adoptive father. I need to speak with him. It’s urgent.”

No response.

“Please?”

The mixed band of bonobos and silverbacks gestured and mumbled amongst themselves for several minutes. Each of them scrutinizing him before turning back to the discussion. He couldn’t blame them. He knows he barely looks like the man who helped not only free their kind but also assisted in building their capital here in the glorious Redwoods six years ago.

Being locked up in a government laboratory for four years would change anyone physically.

And mentally. Can’t forget how well the military treats their “guests” during a time of unease.

Finally the leader of the bridge patrol nods at him. “Come. We will take you.” Half of the troop breaks off to escort the unshaven and bedraggled man to their leader.

It took 5 stumbles, 2 tumbles, and 4 breathers before one of the gorillas sighed and stopped in front of Will. They hadn’t even made it halfway across the Golden Gate Bridge. The silverback turned around and got onto all fours so the exhausted man could climb on his back.

_“But it’s okay. I guess it’s all turned out for the best.”_

The rest of the trip passed in silence. None of them wanted to acknowledge that Buckingham was having no trouble carrying their leader’s favored human. None wanted to speculate why he was suddenly showing up out of the blue after being thought dead at the hands of his fellow humans.

If one thing will come out of this it will be Caesar can finally stop mourning.

Shops, run by humans and apes alike, were just opening for the day by the time they finally crossed the bridge. Many owners and waiting patrons froze in shock at seeing the disheveled man being taken to the center of the secured territory. The young, barely a handful younger than to 2 years old, stared unsuspectingly at the group.

Despite how weary his trip had made him, Will couldn’t help smiling in relief at seeing proof of a new generation of great apes.

’Thank you for your co-operation, Doctor Rodman,’ they had said mockingly. ‘Go on home now. Say goodbye to your…son. We’ll unload the package within a week’s time. Have fun watching the fruit of your cure at work.’

The smile died. Ashamed of what was going to happen Will hid his face in the thick black hair on Buckingham’s back.

~*~

_“I know most, if not all, of you have been wondering what happened to me. I…On my way back to the Redwoods I was captured by the military four years ago. They had managed to ID me at the previous check-point.”_

Once inside the main building Will was taken directly to the wing reserved for medical practice. One of the younger apes separated, moving as quickly as possible to the main council chambers.

It took Will nearly jumping off the examination table twice, once when a male human doctor approached him and then a female human, before a male orangutan doctor was called for. Both human doctors gracefully stepped aside. Each had enough training and years of experience under their belts to know the signs of trauma when presented. They ushered their human nurses out as well and had their primate equivalents replace them.

All four of them were nearly plowed down as Caesar sprinted into the room.

“Father.” The lead chimp did not hesitate at the threshold of the exam room. He quickly moved to his human father’s side and wrapped his arms gently around the man’s neck, burying his nose in unwashed hair. He didn’t care about how badly he smelled – sweat and dirt and agonized fear - or the haunted look in his eyes in the split second they made eye contact. All that mattered was that the man who raised him and freed him and his kind was alive and had returned to him. They have all the time in the world now to mend whatever needed attention.

Everyone else in the room, however, was worried that Dr. Rodman couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes after that. Including his own child. Thankfully he had no problem holding onto Caesar’s hand while the medical personnel checked him over.

Malnutrition. Weight loss by 40 pounds, ribs showing, loose skin.

Bruises. Circular, oddly shaped, fist shaped.

Scarring. Thin, thick, long, short. Knife, whip, blunt object.

Weakened immune system brought on by malnutrition, stress, and bad environment.

IVs were attached, ointments rubbed into freshly sponge-cleaned skin, and compresses applied. Light weight scrubs donned with thick socks to replace the torn and filthy clothes he arrived in.

By the time an hour had passed from his arrival Will was tucked in and drowsing with his son at his bedside.

Coraline, a very competent young bonobo and one of Caesar’s assistants, knocked lightly on the open door. At his wave she entered making sure to stop a respectable distance from both leader and the foot of the bed.

“Sir, many of the council and citizens are whispering about wishing to celebrate the return of Dr. Rodman.”

Caesar couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. “Hardly an hour here and they all want to rejoice.” He leaned back in his seat, hand not leaving the loose grip his father had on it. “I will discuss it with father. If he’s healthy enough, then we’ll have one. It will still be several days until he’s well.”

“Understood.” Coraline bowed her head to both males. “Welcome home, Dr. Rodman. From all of us – we’re glad to have you back. Get well quickly.” She quietly left making sure to close the door behind her.

As his human lay sleeping Caesar couldn’t help but wonder just how long it would take for Will to recover. Why was he even released whispered at him from a corner of his mind. Four years is such a long time to hold someone to suddenly let them go. Caesar was no fool. Will had taught him as much about the human race as he possibly could. He knew the humans were up to something.

_“They knew that I was the one who came up with the, they called it a bioweapon, ALZ-113. The drug that enabled the great apes - not monkeys for some reason I **still** can’t figure out - to rapidly evolve and also kill off over 50% of the world’s population._

_They labeled me a terrorist.”_

~*~

_“I was taken to an underground bunker in Washington, D.C. There they ordered me to create a counter drug - one that would stop the degeneration in humans… and… kill any and all primates.”_

Day 1 was nothing but sleep, changing the IV bags, and multiple small meals. Several nightmares and panic attacks brought on by overly helpful staff and a leaky faucet in the adjacent bathroom interrupted the much needed sleep.

_“Needless to say I refused. I figured I could withstand anything they could throw my way or I’d die from it all before it got too bad.”_

Day 2 consisted of just as many small meals, one IV bag taken away, and oral sedatives at night to ensure a (mostly) peaceful sleep.

_“I was wrong.”_

Day 3 and the IV needle was removed, meals didn’t grow in number but slightly in richness and proportion, and nights were still disrupted by nightmares.

During his mid-day snack Will finally voiced an interest in the upcoming celebration.

“Is there someplace…outside? In an open space. To have the party?”

Caesar paused in cutting up the fruit on his human father’s plate to think. “I believe so, father.” He pushed the plate back towards the ailing man. “Why do you ask?”

A banana slice and a grape later Will hesitantly explained, “I’ve spent the last four years either underground or shut in a windowless building. It would be nice to have a meal with those I care about outside.”

_“Half a year later I was bent over a microscope watching the reaction the drug had on the samples they gave me.”_

Day 4 found him in Caesar’s quarters, meals and drinks brought to him by one of the orangutan nurses when his son was out overseeing the city. A human nurse accompanied each visit in hopes of helping him deal with his jitteriness around his fellow humans. From both nurses’ excited chatter one item on Caesar’s agenda was overseeing the organization of a banquet in his honor.

“It’ll be huge,” the human nurse says gently, placing the tray on the bedside table as the orangutan stands close by. “You’ll love it!”

“They’re having it set up now.  It’s going to be in 3 days’ time so we need to work on getting your stomach ready for all the amazing food the chefs are preparing.”

In their excitement neither really noticed that his smile never made it to his eyes.

“ _It took two and a half years to create the drug to their satisfaction and then another year to mass produce. Even within the military bases humans started dropping like flies. It’s the main reason why it took so long.”_

Day 5 was a monumental day. This was the day he decided to gather his energy to leave his son’s rooms and wander about the magnificent building that acted as home and center of government. Several of the adolescents, humans and great apes alike, who had grown up hearing stories about the brilliant Dr. Rodman, took it upon themselves to act as tour guides while their parents worked.

The adults, especially the military ones, made sure to keep their distance from the jumpy doctor. No one had missed the memo lightly detailing the trauma their leader’s father had endured for their safety.

Day 6 had Will barely leaving his bed, ignoring - or just plain not noticing - the doctors and nurses checking up on him, barely touching his food all day. When Caesar had questioned the resident doctor he shrugged his shoulders and the thought of depression cautiously voiced. By the time dinner rolled around Will’s hands were shaking and he required more assistance than usual to the dinner table set up less than 5 feet from the bed. “Could you do something for me, Caesar?”

Caesar nodded, pausing from eating so as to give his father his full attention.

“I need you… I need you to make sure _everyone_ attends the party tomorrow.” Will grabbed his napkin and just held it crumpled up to his mouth. The leader of the Redwoods couldn’t help but notice how much paler his father became after his request. “Pro-promise me, Caesar.”

“I will do my best, father. You have my word.” Caesar looked away, allowing Will to collect his composure. “After supper would you like to go and visit mother?” Maybe visiting mother’s grave would help his father heal. It worried him a bit that his father hadn’t even asked after her. Granted he’s been a little busy trying to recover from his ordeal. But wouldn’t she be important enough to be forefront in his mind as he improved?

Will pushed his plate away after gently setting his utensils on top. “No. No, I think we should save that for tomorrow.” He chuckled quietly, sounding a bit unhinged to Caesar. “Maybe after the banquet?” A melancholy smile plastered on his face.

“Mmm,” Caesar agreed. He glanced up at Will before looking back down at his own meal. Picking at the food he quietly mentions, “You know how I’ve stayed with you at night, father, ever since you returned home?” At Will’s nod he continued. “When you sleep you have nightmares. Every night. Before those nightmares wake you… you say things in your sleep, father. They worry me.”

“What kind of things?” Father refuses to look his son in the eyes. Wood grain and bony fingers unexpectedly found fascinating.

Several aides entering bringing news of the upcoming celebration’s progress saves both males from exposing the memories turned nightmares.

_“It was then shipped out to all the countries free of charge. God bless America and her kindness.”_

Day 7 dawned clear skied with birds chirping away and a light breeze carrying the scent of the ocean and wildflowers. Those involved with the preparations were up with the sun – food gathered and sliced, cooked, baked. Tables were set with colorful decorations the children had created all throughout the week. Today was the day they would get to show off their skills to the man they’d grown up hearing about and their excitement showed in the centerpieces, banners, and pictures placed in the open field where everything was set up.

Anyone not assisting - barely a handful of the Redwood citizens - kept their shops open. The small school had been closed for today with the school board planning on declaring this day a holiday for future years to come. Shops were scheduled to be open until early afternoon for everyone to have time to get themselves ready to meet and dine with their great leader’s father.

_“I named it the ALZ-114. So original, I know.”_

When only an hour was left until time to gather Will suggested going for a walk to observe the progress. Overjoyed at the thought of being the first human to escort him alone the nurse quickly gathered up a thin jacket and his shoes. As they left the building she made sure to be a step ahead of him and not too close. Progress had been made, but she wouldn’t dare risk anything to inadvertently set him back.

Especially right before the party. Her own children were bubbly with excitement for tonight.

Keeping a sedate pace they moved from the central building out to the field. Little streamers and signs in childish lettering and crayons guided them in the right direction. Children ran about chasing each other in an exhilarating game of tag, not realizing who it was walking amongst them. Adults rushed back and forth adding finishing touches. Detouring into the kitchen to watch the masters at work had his heart skipping a beat.

Thin, sharp knives. Heavy wooden rolling pins an easy substitute for clubs. Empty flour sacks piled near the trash. Faucets at the hand sink and three compartment sinks. Drip, drip, _drip_ … _d **ri-Pah…**_

Will jerked away from the blisteringly hot stove, inhaling blissfully dry oxygen, and moved to lean against the wall. It put him between the outside exit and a table full of brown beverage cambros. Lifting the lid of the container closest to him he peered in to see it already full of ice and tonight’s refreshment.

“Nurse Lily? I’m, uh, I’m feeling a little parched. Could you get me a drink? Anything besides wa-water’s fine.”

“Oh, of course, Dr. Rodman!” She turned away and quickly made her way to the cabinets. With everyone working diligently and the nurse’s back turned no one witnessed him pulling a tube full of greenish liquid out of his pocket. No one saw as he pulled the stopper and dispersed the contents equally into the 6 containers. The lids were back on, empty vial back in his pocket, and back against the wall by the time Nurse Lilly returned with a cool glass of grape juice.

She noticed when he reached out to take the drink his hands had lost the tremble that had plagued them since he was brought in.

~*~

_As I speak there’s planes, helicopters, anything that can still fly that the militaries around the world can get a hold of in the air preparing to drop their packages._

The sun’s setting, casting rays of light through the trees and into the clearing like spotlights. Humans and great apes alike are milling about gathering food and drink, chatting with each other, stopping by to talk with Caesar and Doctor Rodman at a polite distance. The children all come by with little trinkets and drawings for the good doctor. He doesn’t really match the stories they’ve heard growing up - he’s not strong looking like their parents nor is he very out-spoken, much quieter and smaller than they thought.

They had yet to learn that greatness comes in all sizes and deeds.

Several of the Redwood council members gave great speeches welcoming their co-founder back, thanking him for all his hard work. Each speaker side-eyed him as they stood. Each citizen eyed him with blatant expectation in their eyes, wishing for him to give his own speech. Wishing for him to praise them for all their hard work while he was away. Wanting to know what he and his son have planned next for their future.

Finally, after checking his watch for the umpteenth time, Doctor Rodman finally granted them their wish. Taking a sip of his juice, poured separately from the containers on the refreshment table, he began his heartwarming speech.

Adoration quickly morphed into disbelief and terror as he spoke. Those on guard duty regretfully turned to face him as a threat to their people.

“… Please don’t run. The stealth craft above us will use that as an excuse to open fire on you. And you _will not_ survive that. But you will survive this.

The 114 is almost exactly like the 113 in that it can either be inhaled or absorbed through the skin. Unlike it, it can also be ingested. Which you all have done. Thank you for your participation.

It’s the opposite though in what it does.

Instead of the brain repairing and improving it will destroy the cognitive functions of the brain – language, perception, motor skills - of the brain. Basically it’ll revert its victim back to a _homo erectus_ or primate level of intelligence.

The reason why I wanted you all here to share a last meal with me was not to have you in one place so I could watch the drug kill you. It was so that I could dose you with the antidote. Well, the humans anyways. It has no negative effect on primates. It actually has the same effect as the 112 and 113 did. It **will** hurt a little because what it’s going to do is speed along the evolution process of straightening the spine, developing new muscles enabling bipedalism, all that good stuff once mixed with the ALZ-114.

Here’s to the future.”

Will raise his glass in salute as the gas bombs dropped to the ground, covering everything in a fine green mist. Panicking citizens ran about, unable to see where they were going, gasping in the ALZ-114 faster than if they had remained calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should leave it here or do a short aftermath. Lemme know what you think, please!


End file.
